


you, forever, everyday.

by Idnis



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, I repeat, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Weddings, i cannot believe i didn't write angst, i cannot believe there's no angst, their version of fluff, yeah - Freeform, yeah also that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnis/pseuds/Idnis
Summary: Andrew shot him a bored look.‘You also never married someone before. That next on your list?’The answer surprised Neil.‘I don’t know,' Neil said. 'Is it?’





	you, forever, everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> Well would you look at that? This is like, the cheesiest fic title ever, taken from the Notebook because I WEEPED everytime I watched that movie, which is why I've avoided it like the plague for the past 6 years or so...
> 
> ANYWAY, writing 'curiosity killed the cat.' made me think about andreil and the topic of marriage.  
> I'm totally with Nora, I think it's unlikely they would... BUT, screamed the hopeless romantic, the one who WEEPS during the Notebook, in me, what if they would?  
> Could you imagine them marrying?
> 
> Yes, inner voice, yes I could.
> 
> So I wrote about it,  
> and now there's this.
> 
> tw: slightly sexual content starting at  
> "Though Andrew didn’t say anything, the gesture .... etc." and ending at the next little airplane icon!

_  
Flight to Stuttgart is leaving in ten minutes._  
  
It was the third message,  
and slightly futile, because Andrew and Neil had been waiting at the gate for over an hour.  
  
Andrew’s face was calm as they handed their tickets and passports over to the attendants,  
but Neil saw the tight grip he had on his ticket  
before he let go.  
  
✈  
  
It was nice to see Nicky again, that was for sure, even though Nicky was a nervous mess at the moment.  
  
The tight smile on his face when he picked them up at the airport said it all.  
  
‘So how was the flight?’ Nicky asked.

‘Long,’ Neil answered truthfully.  
  
‘I’ll say. I used to just sleep and marathon series during the flight. I’m so glad I don’t have to make it as often anymore. No offence, I do totally miss you guys.’

‘Where’s Erik?’ Neil asked.

‘Not allowed to see him before the wedding.’ Nicky smiled. ‘We’ve decided to be really traditional about this. It’s nice, actually.’  
  
Neil felt a little bad they had to cut it so close with their visit.  
Because of training and games, the earliest they could fly over was the morning before the wedding.

Nicky had waved his apology away however.  
Just being there was enough.  
  
✈

The house was… spacious, and though Neil had no interest in interior design, even he could see it was tastefully decorated.  
  
There was a sentence Neil didn’t think often.

Nicky showed them to their guest room with a wink. ‘I expect you to make full use of this lovely bed with its equally lovely mattress. Handpicked by myself, of course.’

‘I don’t know if knowing that just makes it weirder,’ Neil said.

Nicky laughed, then left the room with a ‘Get comfortable! Come downstairs if you want lunch.’

Out of habit, Neil chose the side next to the window while Andrew took the one close to the door.

Neil let himself fall down on the bed and sighed.  
He wasn’t opposed to flying like Andrew was, but such a long flight took a toll on even the most seasoned fliers.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Neil hadn’t been aware he’d closed them, and it took him a second to remember where he was.  
  
Soft and even breathing sounded beside him.  
  
Neil turned his head, and nearly touched noses with Andrew,  
who was still asleep.  
  
For a second,  
Neil simply stared.

He had been staring for years,  
but somehow he’d never grown tired of watching the little changes in Andrew,  
of seeing the slow acceptance of his emotions, or well, a few of them at least.

Eventually, Neil stood up and went downstairs to find Nicky.  
  
Nicky probably heard him coming down, because Neil found him in the kitchen, just turning on the stove.

‘Slept well?’  
  
‘Tell me you didn’t take a picture.’

Nicky blinked innocently,  
but Neil wasn’t fooled.

‘Nicky.’

‘I’ll accept it as a wedding gift!’

‘We already have a wedding gift for you,’ Neil said, but decided to drop it.  
  
Some part of him was glad there existed photos of him.  
That there was proof,  
that these scattered pictures were evidence that Neil Josten had lived  
was living  
a life.  
  
✈  
  
‘Oh thank god,’ Nicky said, when Andrew joined them in the kitchen. ‘I was afraid one of us would show up with a bruise on the wedding for waking you up.’

Neil decided not to tell Nicky that these days,  
Neil calling Andrew’s name was enough too.

‘I made enough for three people,’ Nicky said. ‘Can you grab plates?’  
  
Neil had no idea where the plates were supposed to be, but he opened a few cupboards at random until he found them.

‘You know,’ Nicky said quietly, turning off the stove and taking the plates from Neil. ‘It’s actually kind of nice having you here. Don’t get me wrong, I love the excitement before the wedding... But your quiet helps me calm down.’

If there was anything Neil would understand perfectly,  
it was this.  
  
Before, it had been no use telling Nicky that while Andrew didn’t talk fifty miles an hour like Nicky, the quiet wasn’t _bad_ .  
  
Sometimes Andrew’s quiet was like a blanket,  
muffling the anxious screams in Neil’s mind.

‘I get it,’ Neil said.  
  
They sat down and started eating their hamburgers, when Nicky looked up with a grin.

‘So, you both practiced your dance moves, right?’  
  
✈  
  
They hung out with Nicky for the remainder of the day.  
  
Even though the rest of the foxes were already in Stuttgart, Nicky’s admission before lunch had neither Neil nor Andrew pressing him to jump back into the excitement.  
  
Instead, they acted like it was any other day, playing games and watching movies.  
  
✈  
  
Eventually, Andrew stood up and went upstairs.  
  
Nicky turned a surprised look at Neil. ‘Since when does he go to bed earlier than us?’

The phrase  
_since you all grossly underestimated Andrew  
_ was getting old  
so Neil said instead,  
‘He didn’t sleep during the flight.’

‘Oh, right.’

Neil made to stand up, but when he saw Nicky stare at the ground in silence, he sat back down again.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Neil asked.

‘Sure.’

‘Why?’  
  
Nicky looked up at him in confusion. ‘Why what?’

Neil gestured vaguely around him.  
  
‘This.’

‘Marriage?’ Nicky guessed and when Neil nodded, sighed deeply as he thought about his answer. ‘This is going to sound weird to you, but marrying Erik wasn’t a choice, you know? It wasn’t like I had to think long and hard about what good it would do to marry him. I just knew that there was going to be a day when Erik and I would always be together. When everyone would recognize that we’re together.’

‘Including the law.’

‘Yeah, sorta,’ Nicky smiled.

‘Then why are you nervous?’

‘Pfff.’ Nicky let out a big sigh. ‘Because I’m scared of how happy I’m feeling, I guess. Makes me worried about when I’m going to lose it.’

The answer sort of surprised Neil,  
and he wondered if he should point out to Nicky that this was a feeling he shared with his cousin.  
Both maybe.

‘You don’t have to get married to be together with Erik though,’ Neil said.

‘I know. I’m just really looking forward to the party, man. The cake, the dancing, the nice suits, being all mushy in front of all my friends and family.’

‘There’s no need to be nervous then,’ Neil said. ‘Erik’s already going to be with you, wedding or not. Why not focus on the party?’

Nicky laughed. ‘I guess you’re right. Can I look forward to seeing you and Andrew dancing?’

‘Unlikely.’

‘Aww.’ Nicky pouted. ‘I’ll feel a lot less nervous if I know that’s my reward after the ceremony.’

Neil frowned. ‘Besides the fact that you’re married?’

Nicky grinned.

‘Come on Neil. Just one dance. It can be a slow dance, you wouldn’t have to move much.’

Neil was not a fan of dancing.  
At all.

But Nicky was family, wasn’t he?

‘Fine. I’ll try. _Try_ ,’ Neil stressed when Nicky’s face lit up. ‘I can’t promise Andrew’s going to agree. One condition though.’

‘Yeah, sure.’

‘No photos.’

Nicky waved that off. ‘Like I’ll ever forget the image of you two dancing.’

‘I’ll _try_ ,’ Neil repeated.  
  
✈  
  
When he entered the bedroom, Andrew was hanging up their suits to avoid creasing.

Neil’s pyjama was already on the bed,  
and Neil saw his phone lying on the bedside table.

He checked to see if he’d had any messages, and was unsurprised to see Kevin’s name.

[Kevin]  
There’s a gym here. Want to train?

[Kevin]  
Nicky told us you’re already here.  
  
Neil rolled his eyes.

[Neil]  
Don’t worry, I ran laps on the plane.

Before he could put away his phone, it buzzed again.

[Kevin]  
Do you think I’m stupid?

Neil’s fingers itched to type out ‘yes’, then decided to just catch up on his sleep and let Kevin be.  
  
He quickly changed into his pyjamas, while Andrew put away their suitcases.  
  
‘Are you tired?’ Neil asked.

‘Depends.’

Neil watched Andrew change into his pyjamas too.

‘Can you dance?’

Andrew turned to look at Neil.  
  
Neil looked back,  
and the silence stretched for a few minutes.

‘What does Nicky want?’

‘Us dancing on his wedding,’ Neil answered.

Andrew laid down beside Neil.

‘Why did you say yes?’

Neil shrugged. ‘It’s his wedding.’

‘Everyone has weddings. They’re not that special.’

Neil agreed.

‘I don’t know,’ he said truthfully. ‘I don’t really dance, but then again, I’ve never danced with someone before.’

Andrew shot him a bored look.

‘You also never married someone before. That next on your list?’

The answer surprised Neil.

He had never thought about getting married.  
Never thought he’d live long enough to experience everything he had so far.

A relationship hadn’t been in his future,  
so why would he even think about marriage?

But Neil sure thought about it now that the word had come out of Andrew’s mouth.

‘I don’t know,’ Neil said. ‘Is it?’

Andrew reached out  
and put his hand over Neil’s eyes.

‘Are you blind?’ Andrew asked.

Neil smiled.

‘You know what they say about love.’

‘I know not to trust what people say.’

‘Will you dance with me?’ 

Andrew lowered his hand,  
and Neil could see the boredom and the tiredness,  
could see Andrew thinking.

‘We could also sit and watch Aaron and Katelyn dance instead, like we did on their wedding.'

Andrew shot him an unimpressed look. ‘I don’t care.’

‘Not even to make Nicky happy? Or me?’

‘Make yourself happy,’ Andrew answered, but the way he searched Neil’s face, determining if Neil was serious about this or not,  
clued Neil in on the fact they were going to dance tomorrow.

Neil smiled, and gently pushed Andrew on his back with one finger.  
  
‘I’ll take that as permission,’ Neil said as he straddled Andrew’s hips.  
  
He didn’t move until Andrew’s hand gripped his thighs  
and said,  
‘Yes.’

✈  
  
‘I remember why I don’t like suits,’ Neil complained as he tried to put the damn thing on.

Andrew moved in front of him and slapped his hands away from his tie.  
Then he performed the most impressive magic trick Neil had ever seen, namely transforming the rubbish piece of fabric into a tie.

‘Let’s not marry in suits,’ Neil said, as he put on his jacket.

Andrew ignored him.  
  
✈  
  
There were so many tears  
and even more smiles  
during the ceremony  
and Neil thought that perhaps his first wedding should’ve been this one, and not Aaron and Katelyn’s.

Throat feeling tight, even though there was a smile on his face, Neil clapped along with everyone else as Nicky and Erik exchanged their vows and then kissed.

Nicky cried through the entire kiss,  
and Neil saw the rest of the foxes, Kevin and the twins excluded, joining him wholeheartedly.

‘I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for making me this happy,’ Erik said, tears in his eyes as he pulled back. ‘But I promise I’m going to try for the rest of our lives.’

Unexpectedly,  
the words hit home.

Neil reached out and grabbed Andrew’s hand,  
suddenly taken back to the locker room all those years ago,  
when Neil thought he was saying goodbye.

 _Thank you. You were amazing_.

The thought lodged itself inside Neil’s mind as he looked over and saw Andrew already looking at him, slightly concerned.

‘You deserve that too,’ Neil said, voice thick.

Andrew didn’t respond, but his gaze was intense as he continued to stare at Neil.  
There was no warning in his eyes, but his grip on Neil’s hand tightened.

Before Neil could explain, Nicky yelled through the room,  
‘Anybody hungry?’  
and then proceeded to give the directions to the dining hall.

Andrew stood up, like the rest, and walked towards the dining hall,  
still holding Neil’s hand.

_You deserve that too._

_I want to thank you  
_ _for being you,  
_ _for as long as we’re allowed to._

✈

The foxes all shared a table  
and their excitement when they saw Neil and Andrew again.  
  
Though the foxes tried to meet as often as possible, it had been a while for everyone.  
  
‘Remind me to thank Nicky for putting us together,’ Matt smiled.

‘He probably wanted to isolate the freaks,’ Aaron said, but he was ignored by everyone.  
  
✈  
  
After dinner, and a few teary-eyed speeches from friends and family, Nicky and Erik walked towards the dancefloor together.  
  
Erik carefully guided Nicky closer, hand gentle on his lower back as they started to sway to the music.  
It didn’t take long before Nicky put his head on Erik’s shoulder,  
and then the rest of the couples followed their example, joining them on the dancefloor.

Neil was content to watch his friends dance with each other.  
Neil was content  
and smiling, as he noticed Dan guiding Matt because he was tripping over his feet,  
while Thea and Kevin danced flawlessly  
and Allison was spinning Renee around, Renee’s pink dress billowing around her.  
  
Family.

Neil looked around for Andrew, but didn’t see him anywhere in the hall.

He went outside.

It was already pretty dark. Burning torches were scattered throughout the garden.  
  
The music was more muted here, but loud enough that Neil could still hear which song was playing.  
Smoke trailed past him in the air, and when Neil looked to the left, saw it was coming from Andrew’s cigarette.

When Neil walked towards him,  
Andrew silently handed him a cigarette.  
  
They smoked in silence while the song ended  
and another began.  
  
Andrew threw his cigarette on the ground, then moved in front of Neil,  plucking his cigarette out of his hands and letting it fall on the ground.  
  
Before Neil could ask,  
Andrew held out his hand.

Oh.

Without hesitation, Neil took it.

Andrew moved towards him, closing the distance between their bodies  
and putting his hand on the small of Neil’s back.  
  
They slowly began moving.  
Dancing.  
  
Neil stared at their feet dancing perfectly in sync with the music.  
  
‘Of course you can dance,’ Neil muttered, trying to keep up with Andrew.  
  
Wasn’t that hard though.  
Andrew guided him perfectly.

‘Neil,’ was all Andrew said, making him look up.  
  
Neil's remark about how dancing was nice, but he just didn't get the appeal  
disappeared  
when he locked eyes with Andrew.  
  
Flames were reflected in Andrew’s eyes,  
the warm, yellow light fitting  
blending  
with Andrew’s deep brown.

Neil’s words got stuck in his throat.

The flames created all kinds of shadows  
that were appearing and disappearing over Andrew’s face,  
highlighting and hiding different parts.

Neil’s knees felt weak.  
  
If it wasn’t for Andrew’s steady guidance,  
he would’ve stopped dancing.  
  
‘Unexpected,’ Neil said, voice a little hoarse. ‘I didn’t think…’  
  
‘Everything about you is unexpected,’ Andrew said.

Neil’s chest felt warm  
and fuzzy.

He smiled. ‘Even after all those years?’

‘Don’t talk like you’re old.’

‘I’d like to say that again,’ Neil said honestly. ‘If I get old.’

Andrew watched him for a few moments,  
then said,  
‘When.’  
  
It was Andrew’s need to correct Neil.  
It was Andrew’s need too.

✈

About four hours later,  
Nicky was his happy and offended drunk self.

‘You pr-promished!’ Nicky said accusingly, jabbing his finger in Neil’s chest. ‘Dan...cing, Neil.’  
  
‘We did,’ Neil said. ‘Outside.’

‘Out- outside?’ Nicky frowned. ‘... why?’  
  
Before Neil could answer,  
Kevin almost crashed into Nicky.

‘Neil,’ Kevin slurred. ‘Practice with me.’

‘What?’ Neil and Nicky said at the same time.  
  
Kevin opened his mouth, but Nicky’s accusing finger moved to Kevin’s chest before he could say any more stupid shit, and jabbed him a few times.  
  
Kevin wobbled dangerously.

‘Is my wedding, Kevin,’ Nicky said. ‘No, I repeat, _nooo_ practice.’

‘But…’ Kevin said, looking sad as he stared at the ground. ‘I don’t know… Neil… how do we hang out?’

What?

‘Jus’ do… things,’ Nicky said, waving his hands around.

Neil stared at them both, not really following their conversation anymore.  
  
Luckily, Andrew returned with their drinks. Maybe if Neil drank more he could keep up with the level of conversation.  
  
‘Nicky!’ Allison yelled, stumbling towards them.  
She was hanging onto Renee, who was using all of her strength to keep Allison upright.

‘Allison!’ Nicky yelled back, even though Allison was only a few steps away now.

‘Great party!’ Allison shouted. ‘You should do this more often!’

Neil fought against the urge to step back from the yelling drunks.

‘Yes, but it’s _so_ expen… ‘sive!’ Nicky yelled. ‘Someone else, else, do it!’

To Neil’s surprise, Allison turned to him.

‘Neil!’ she yelled. ‘When’s _your_ wedding?’

Uh.

‘Ha,’ Kevin snorted. ‘Like they’ll ever get married. Andrew doesn’t… doesn’t…’ Kevin frowned as he searched for the right word.  
‘Married,’ he said eventually, then frowned again.  
  
‘You sound sure,’ Renee remarked with a small smile.

‘I _am_ shure,’ Kevin slurred. ‘You can’t marry without feelings.’

And that was when Neil’s tolerance of Kevin ended.

He was about to give Kevin a piece of his mind, when Andrew’s hand on his arm held him back.

‘You weren’t invited anyway,’ Andrew said calmly.  
  
Because of the alcohol,  
it took them all about a minute to figure out what Andrew meant,  
but then everyone started asking questions at the same time.  
  
Neil wasn’t focusing on any of them.  
  
He was staring in shock at Andrew.  
  
_Why_ Andrew had said that  
was the loudest question in his mind.

It had been a good comeback,  
but was that all?  
Was it just to rile Kevin up  
or was there some truth in Andrew’s statement?

‘Andrew-’ Neil started,  
but Andrew knocked back his whiskey and went to the bar again for a refill.

‘Neil,’ Nicky said. ‘Did Andrew just-’

Before he could finish his sentence, Kevin fell to the ground,  
fast asleep.  
  
✈

‘Andrew,’ Neil started, following him into their bedroom.

He was glad the house was empty except for them.  
  
‘Andrew, what did you m-’  
  
Before Neil could finish his sentence, Andrew turned around and put his hand on Neil’s mouth.

Though Andrew didn’t say anything, the gesture  
and the look in his eyes  
made Neil shut up.

When Andrew saw that Neil was going to cooperate, he pushed him back until Neil’s legs hit the bed.

‘I’m going to tie you up,’ Andrew said. ‘And then I’m going to fuck you.’

Neil’s eyes widened,  
and his heart pounded inside his chest.  
  
‘Okay?’ Andrew asked.  
  
Neil was unsure if the hand over his mouth meant he shouldn’t talk, but then Andrew slowly removed it, so  
  
‘Yes,’ he said hoarsely.

Andrew nodded. ‘Get on the bed.’

Keeping eye contact, Neil crawled backwards,  
Andrew following after him.  
  
When his shoulders hit the headboard, Neil stopped.  
  
Just as quickly as he had tied it, Andrew now pulled Neil’s tie loose again.

‘Up,’ Andrew said, tapping Neil’s wrists.  
  
Neil held them up over his head, and watched Andrew’s face as he tied them together against the headboard.  
With a quick tug, Andrew pulled open Neil’s shirt, and unzipped and pulled off his trousers.  
  
Neil’s heart was racing inside his chest.  
  
But  
for all that Neil prized himself on being observant,  
it took him until Andrew was squeezing lube onto his fingers to notice that Andrew’s fingers were trembling slightly, his movements  
frantic  
from need  
from want  
and something else that made Neil want to ask again.

He did.

‘Am I invited?’ he asked, causing Andrew to pause in his movements.  
  
Andrew stared at him in silence,  
and Neil tried to look past the want to figure out what else was there,  
but before he could, Andrew put the lube bottle down and said,  
‘Spread your legs.’

Neil did.

His breath got stuck in his throat when Andrew didn’t pause or hesitate or  
thread carefully,  
and instead pushed a finger in without warning.

Kind of like the question, Neil thought,  
but Andrew immediately jabbed against _that_ place and _ooohhh_ -kay okay okay,  
Neil would pay attention  
and forget about the question.

For now.

✈  
  
The next morning, Nicky smiled knowingly as Neil walked into the kitchen.  
  
‘You look thoroughly fucked,’ Nicky said bluntly.  
  
How he could tell was beyond Neil,  
because even though Andrew wasn’t exactly careful or gentle, Neil never limped or ached.  
Andrew made sure of that.  
  
But when Andrew joined them in the kitchen  
and swiped his thumb over Neil’s mouth when Nicky wasn’t looking,  
Neil realized he’d been smiling.  
  
Ah.  
So that’s how Nicky knew.

✈  
  
Watching Erik and Nicky during breakfast was like seeing a kid get a puppy for Christmas.  
  
Whereas Neil had no idea what it felt like to get a puppy for Christmas,  
he did know what it felt like to be in love.

One look at Andrew had Andrew standing up however, clearing away their plates.

‘I wasn’t finished,’ Neil said, standing up and following Andrew into the kitchen.  
  
He found Andrew leaning against the counter, staring at the plates in front of him.  
  
Neil simply grabbed his toast back from his plate and finished it in a few bites.  
  
Meanwhile, Andrew was unmoving  
and silent.

Neil knew certain truths about Andrew.  
  
‘Is it regret?’ Neil asked.

‘I don’t believe in regret.’

Truth one.

‘Did you do it to rile Kevin up?’

Andrew didn’t move or look up as he replied, ‘I don’t lie.’

Truth two.

But,  
and this was the tipping point,  
this would determine how Neil would react,  
because  
Andrew was always fighting against truth three.

‘Finally got bored of me?’

There seemed to be minutes between Neil’s question  
and Andrew slowly turning to face him.

‘Don’t you get the concept of marriage?’

‘I do,’ Neil answered. ‘I was making sure you meant it.’

‘Wasn’t it what you wanted?’  
  
It was telling how rattled Andrew must be,  
because-  
‘That’s not how consent works, and you know it,’ Neil said, crossing his arms.

Andrew didn’t say anything,  
staring hard at Neil.

But Neil didn’t mind the silence.  
He minded that Andrew didn’t seem to make up his mind.

If he had to wait for hours,  
if Andrew needed that time,  
then Neil would gladly give it to him.

Only Nicky wouldn’t.

‘Um, there is a whole lot of tension in my kitchen this morning,’ Nicky said, holding his plate and mug in his hands. ‘Can’t have that guys, come on. I’m going on my honeymoon in a few hours, and I’d like to leave knowing you are happy and in love.’ Nicky eyed Andrew out of the corners of his eyes. ‘And engaged, apparently.’

It wasn’t surprising that Andrew ignored Nicky and went upstairs.

‘You haven’t talked about it,’ Nicky guessed after Andrew was gone.  
  
‘We were trying to,’ Neil said.

‘Yeah. Sorry, I knew.’

Nicky shrugged when Neil frowned at him.

‘I know you think I don’t know Andrew, and you’re right. I don’t know everything about him and I probably never will. But I know what Andrew looks like when he knows something, but isn't sure whether telling will be in his favour or not. He looked like that for the first few months you joined us, unsurprisingly.’

Neil hadn’t known.

‘And not gonna lie… I’d really like you guys to get married.’ Nicky smiled. ‘I just never thought Andrew would find someone, you know? Call me stupid, but like. Marrying someone isn’t just... something you do, right? He _has_ to be really happy, though I’m not sure that’s the right word but bear with me, he has to be really happy in order to commit to someone like that. So yeah.’

Nicky lightly shoved Neil. ‘But you promising me that you’re gonna be there for him is enough too.’

Neil’s throat felt small,  
partly because he had to eat all his words about Nicky.  
  
Nicky defending Andrew made Neil’s chest feel warm,  
because it was what he’d wanted for Andrew for years.  
  
_Who’s watching yours?_

✈

‘Goodbye my children,’ Nicky said dramatically, waving at them while clutching Erik’s hand.  
  
Neither Aaron nor Andrew said anything in response,  
nor were they waving,  
but luckily Matt was waving and smiling as he yelled,  
‘Have fun! Don’t get in trouble!’

‘Trouble?’ Nicky laughed. ‘Never! It’s like you don’t know me at all, Matt.’

People laughed  
and wiped their eyes again  
and then Erik swept Nicky up into his arms and carried him towards their gate.  
He only made it a few steps before Nicky was smushing his face between his hands and kissing him kind of inappropriately.

Dan hollered at them,  
and then they were gone.  
  
The foxes walked towards one of the larger restaurants at the airport,  
because some of them also had flights today, though most would stay a few days longer.  
  
As per usual, Andrew fell back.  
As per usual, Neil joined him.

‘It’s not going to be like that,’ Andrew said flatly.

Neil watched their friends, their family,  
laughing and talking,  
holding hands and sneaking in little kisses  
and then looked at Andrew beside him.  
  
Hands shoved inside his hoodie,  
staring straight ahead,  
Andrew looked bored.  
  
But to Neil,  
Andrew looked like his future.

All those years ago,  
Andrew had looked like a promise that he was going to have a future.  
And he still did.

‘I know,’ Neil said. ‘It’s going to be even better.’

✈

Neil’s phone buzzed the next morning, and when he picked up, he was met with Matt’s cheerful  
‘Goodmorning!’  
  
‘You’re up early,’ Neil commented.

‘Yeah, I really needed to catch up on some sleep after the wedding,’ Matt laughed. ‘Hey, do you want to do something today?’  
  
‘Like?’

‘I don’t know, we could walk around Stuttgart for a while? Or visit the Mercedes-Benz museum?’

‘I don’t know a lot about cars.’

‘No problem. I’m sure we’ll find something to do!’

Neil hung up and turned towards Andrew, who was killing people on Nicky’s playstation.

‘Weird,’ he said. ‘Seemed like Matt really wanted to hang out with me today.’

Andrew didn’t respond.

✈  
  
Matt and Neil wandered around the city for a while.

Neil secretly loved the drifting.

He used to be like a plastic bag  
leaving at the softest gust of wind  
afraid of lying still for too long and someone finding him, picking him up and throwing him away.

Now he was more like a leaf,  
a little sturdier, but still able to go wherever he wanted to.  
The only difference being, he now had a place somewhere,  
in a park  
next to a tree.

Okay, maybe Neil needed to catch up on some sleep too.

‘This is nice, right?’ Matt asked.

Neil nodded.

‘Great,’ Matt said. ‘I was really looking forward to hanging with you. Just the two of us.’

Neil’s immediate response was disbelief,  
but he fought it back.

‘I get the feeling you have a plan or something,’ Neil said.

Matt hummed, then sniffed a few times as they passed a food truck.

‘Not me,’ Matt smiled, then turned back towards the truck. ‘Hey, let’s get some food.’

They both ordered a bratwurst before walking over to a bench to eat them.

‘So,’ Matt said, after having inhaled his food. ‘Do you want to ask me something?’

Surprisingly, Neil did. ‘It’s about marriage.’  
  
Matt nodded encouragingly.  
  
‘I know this is a weird question, but why did you marry Dan?’

‘It’s not weird. I get why you’re asking, I do. Trust me when I say I don’t have the biggest confidence in marriage. Growing up with my parents and their issues didn’t exactly advertise marriage to me.’

Neil nodded.

‘But Dan’s not like that. She isn’t _anything_ like that. And I trust her enough to know that we’ll never be like that, and that we’ll stop before we start to shout and hurt each other.’

The smile on Neil’s face was involuntary  
and irrevocable.

‘Huh,’ Matt said, looking at Neil, and smiling when Neil turned towards him. ‘Guess Andrew really was serious.’

‘He usually is.’

‘I know,’ Matt said. ‘I was there all those years ago.’

There for the panic  
the fear  
the unpeeling of bandages and Nathaniel Wesninski.  
  
Matt had seen it all.

‘There’s really no chance we get to visit the Mercedes-Benz museum?’ Matt asked.

‘Sure,’ Neil said, thinking he’d use the opportunity to buy something for Andrew.  
  
✈

Nicky didn’t have a rooftop, so Andrew was in the backyard, sitting on the ground with his back against the house as he looked at the sky  
at the smoke of his cigarette  
and eventually at Neil, who joined him.

‘Got you something,’ Neil said, pulling the miniature Mercedes-Benz keychain from his pocket.

Andrew stubbed his cigarette out on the ground and took the keychain.  
He turned the car over in his hands a few times, looking at it with no more interest than before, before pocketing it all the same.

‘Got something for you too,’ Andrew said, picking up a small box that had been next to him on the ground.  
  
Neil took it. ‘When did you find the time to get me something?’  
  
Inside the box was another box, smaller and plusher.  
  
Neil wondered if it was just going to be boxes in boxes,  
a paradox like he’d once been,  
but when he opened it, his fingers spasmed  
and he nearly dropped it.

Inside the box was a shiny, silver ring.

It was useful that breathing happened on autopilot,  
because Neil’s entire being seemed to narrow down to the ring inside the little box.

He was unsure what he wanted to ask,  
what he wanted to say.

Finally, Neil managed to tear his gaze away from the ring  
and look at Andrew.

Andrew was staring at the sky.

Neil knew nobody would’ve noticed that before,  
years ago,  
Andrew would’ve stared at the ground.

‘Aren’t you going to ask?’ Neil asked.

‘Do I need to?’

Neil shook his head, smiling without meaning to as he picked up the ring and slid it on his finger.  
It fitted perfectly.

‘You don’t need to ask questions you already know the answer to.’

Without looking over, Andrew reached out and grabbed his hand,  
interlacing their fingers.  
  
It was a little strange because Andrew normally didn’t do that,  
but then Neil felt it.  
With their fingers intertwined,  
the ring was pressing against Andrew’s skin.  
  
‘Now I feel like shit for giving you a keychain,’ Neil said, teasing.

Andrew looked boredly at him,  
then down at the ring glinting slightly on Neil’s finger.

‘Think you already gave enough, don’t you?’ Andrew said.

Neil had no response,  
so he didn’t say anything, contenting himself with watching the way Andrew’s face was illuminated by the moonlight until Andrew got sick of his staring and tugged him back inside and towards the bed.  
  
✈

They had been back from Germany, back in their apartment and their normal lives, for a week now,  
and there hadn’t been a day where Neil wouldn’t look at his hand and wonder when he was going to get to wear his ring.  
  
Andrew had demanded it back since it was a wedding ring, and not an engagement ring.  
  
Neil did see no use for two rings, but.

There had been something grounding about wearing the ring.  
Why exactly, Neil didn’t know.  
  
✈

It was a lazy Sunday.

Sundays with Andrew were often lazy, because Andrew refused to indulge Neil in his addiction on their day off. So they normally just lounged in front of the T.V. after having stayed in bed for entirely too long.

Neil yawned and stretched when Andrew stood up to make them coffee.

‘Okay, maybe I get why you like lazy days,’ Neil said, feeling like his whole body was creaking after not moving for so long.

Andrew leaned against the counter, looking at Neil. ‘Do you want to go?’ he asked.  
  
He was wearing Neil’s jersey.  
And Neil was wearing his.

‘Go where?’  
  
Andrew shrugged. ‘The future.’

‘Yes,’ Neil said immediately, wondering where Andrew wanted to take him.  
  
✈

When they pulled in front of the building,  
Neil wasn’t sure his eyes were working.

‘Uh,’ he said, when he stepped out the car. ‘This is the town hall.’

Andrew just locked the car behind them and started walking towards the large building, Neil trailing after him.

In a daze, Neil followed Andrew through the large hall.

‘Shouldn’t we make an appointment?’ Neil pointed towards the little touchscreen standing near the entrance,  
but Andrew shouldered past everyone and stopped in front of a desk with a small woman behind it.

‘Hi there,’ she smiled. ‘What can I do for you today?’

‘We’re getting married,’ Andrew said.

‘Oh!’ she said, smiling. ‘Congratulations. Let’s see. Do you have an appointment?’

‘Yes,’ Andrew answered to Neil’s surprise. ‘Minyard.’

The woman nodded as she started typing away on her computer.  
Neil stared at her moving hands, processing the fact that Andrew really did make an appointment,  
really did buy a ring.  
Really was serious about this.

‘Room’s that way,’ the woman said, pointing towards a hallway. ‘Take a right and then a left and then it’s the second door.’  
  
Still in a daze, the information immediately left Neil’s mind, so he simply followed Andrew through the hallway.  
  
He wondered vaguely if he should text Nicky.

Andrew stopped in front of a door.  
_The_ door probably.  
  
Neil watched Andrew’s profile,  
watched his lips  
and hazel eyes, which were staring at the door in front of them.  
  
‘Staring,’ Andrew commented.  
  
‘I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into,’ Neil replied.  
  
In response, Andrew grabbed the door handle and opened the door.  
  
There was a sort of aisle in the room, chairs on either side of it,  
chairs they couldn’t fi-  
didn’t want to fill.

A guy in a suit stood waiting for them behind a high, small table with a few pieces of paper.  
  
‘I take it you’re getting married?’ he asked them in a friendly voice.  
  
Andrew didn’t respond.  
Neil didn’t either, thinking it was obvious.  
  
‘Right,’ the guy coughed. ‘Do we need to wait for guests?’

‘No,’ Andrew said.

‘Okay,’ the official nodded, not finding this strange for some reason.  
Maybe because it was a same-sex marriage, and they looked like lost teenagers in their jerseys and sweatpants.  
  
Neil eyed Andrew’s broad, muscled frame and had to admit that maybe only _he_ did.  
  
‘Good afternoon,’ the official started. ‘My name is Michael Sid, and I am your Wedding Officiant. It is my honour to be officiating this wedding. Since a wedding is about love, let’s take a moment to be grateful that you have found it.  
After all, love is our best friend, our helper, and the healer of the ills that prevent us from being happy.’  
  
Neil didn’t really believe that, but sure.  
  
‘Do you both remember how it all began?’ the official went on. ‘Do you remember the day you first met? First laid eyes upon each other? Do you still remember those feelings?’

Neil tried not to snort.

Yes, he still remembered the feeling of a racket smacking him in the stomach.  
  
No, he immediately corrected himself.  
The first time he met Andrew was in the car,  
when Andrew picked him up from the airport and drove him towards his future, towards the Foxes.  
  
‘Weird, huh?’ the guy smiled. ‘Ever think it would lead to this?’

Never.

Neil was surprised to feel his heart clench slightly,  
remembering what it felt like to survive from day to day  
what it felt like not to dream,  
not to hope.

There had been no future for Nathaniel Wesninski.  
  
But he was no longer him.  
  
Neil Josten had a future.  
And it was standing skeptically beside him.  
  
‘Please face each other, and take each other’s hands. Take a moment to look at them.’

To Neil’s surprise, Andrew complied, and took Neil’s hands in his.  
  
‘These are the hands of your best friend, hands that will hold yours for years to come. These are the hands that will passionately love you and comfort you. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, and support and encouragement.’  
  
Oh.  
Neil hadn’t expected to like what the official was saying,  
but if there was anything he trusted in,  
it was Andrew’s hands.  
It was Andrew.

‘Do you have anything to say before we exchange the rings? Any wedding vows?’ the official asked.

Neil wasn’t sure he had a whole lot to say right now, feeling strange,  
but he still managed a whispered,  
‘I’m not going to run anymore. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll have your back.’

Something flickered behind Andrew’s bored eyes,  
but it was quickly gone.

‘I don’t want your back,’ Andrew said, because of course he was going to fight it.  
But.  
‘I want everything.’

‘You already have.’

Andrew nodded. ‘So do you.’

Using his superhuman senses, or perhaps he’d just been officiating marriages for a while, the official sensed this was all they were going to say to each other and announced they could exchange the rings.

Andrew pulled them out of his pocket, put one in Neil’s hand then held up his right.  
  
Sliding the ring on Andrew’s finger wasn’t special or anything,  
though Neil was once again impressed that Andrew had nailed his ring size as the silver ring slid back onto his finger.  
  
‘Do you, Andrew Joseph Minyard, take Neil Abram Josten to be your-’  
  
‘Yes,’ Andrew said.  
  
‘Do you, Neil Abram Josten, take A-’

‘Yes,’ Neil interrupted him.  
  
‘Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may k-’

Andrew grabbed Neil’s shirt and pulled him in a kiss that most definitely  
sealed the deal.

✈

‘Do you want to go on a honeymoon?’ Neil asked jokingly on their way back to the apartment.

‘Do you?’

‘Maybe,’ Neil said. ‘Not now though. It’s the middle of the season.’

‘Summer then.’

Neil nodded. ‘Sounds like a plan.’

Sounded like a future.  
  
✈  
  
That evening,  
Neil was not so gently thrown onto the bed,  
panting as he looked up at Andrew,  
groaning when he saw the same _need_ reflected there.

‘Take off your clothes,’ Andrew said.  
  
Neil immediately started pulling them off, undressing himself in a matter of seconds.  
  
He paused when he noticed he was still wearing the ring,  
wondered if he should take that off too.

He didn’t want to.

‘Leave it on,’ Andrew said.  
  
Neil smiled. ‘Forever?’

‘Don’t forever me.’

‘I think we forevered each other today.’

Andrew didn’t answer.

Instead, he pushed Neil back into the mattress and lowered his body on top of his,  
kissing the smile off his face  
but not the forever out of his heart.

Neil wanted to cringe at his own thoughts,  
but then Andrew’s was sliding up against him and Neil forget about everything except  
Andrew.

✈

‘This has been a while!’ Nicky exclaimed, smiling brightly as he looked around at all the other foxes.

Allison rolled her eyes. ‘That’s because you went on your honeymoon.’

‘Oh yeah!’ Nicky grinned. ‘Did you guys know? I am a _married man_ now. Stop looking at me like that Kevin, you can’t have this anymore. Too little too late, because I’m married to the hottest guy on the planet.’

‘We know,’ Dan said. ‘We were there.’

Aaron, Andrew, Kevin and Neil had heard this one too many times, trying their best to ignore Nicky by pretending they were still choosing what to eat.  
  
‘Don’t hide from this,’ Nicky said to them. ‘I see you weeping behind your menus.’  
  
‘More like plotting your murder,’ Aaron said.

Nicky looked offended. ‘That would make Erik a widow!’

‘Maybe we’d be doing him a favour,’ Aaron retorted.

‘Let’s stop talking about this,’ Renee smiled. ‘And order some food.’

Nicky suddenly seemed to notice the waitress standing next to their table, looking very awkward for being there.  
He recovered quickly and recited his order, the rest of the foxes following suit.  
  
When the waitress was gone, Nicky turned a full pout at Renee. ‘So I’m not allowed to talk about my marriage anymore?’

‘No,’ Kevin and Aaron said simultaneously.  
  
Before Nicky could be offended all over again, Allison said loudly, ‘No, I’d rather talk about _their_ marriage.’

And they hadn’t even gotten their food yet.

‘Couldn’t you save this for dessert?’ Neil asked, looking from the corner of his eye to Andrew, who was staring out of the window, seemingly ignoring everyone.

‘Wait,’ Nicky said slowly, His eye dropped to Neil’s hand, to the ring on Neil’s finger, before immediately snapping his gaze towards Andrew’s hands, which were hidden in his pockets. ‘What are you talking abo-’

Andrew reached for his drink.  
With his right hand.

Might’ve been accidental, if you didn’t know Andrew.  
But Neil knew Andrew.

This was a timed bomb,  
a planned murder.

Nicky’s mouth fell open when he saw the ring on Andrew’s finger. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head from shock.   
  
To his alarm, Neil also saw tears quickly filling them.  
  
Meanwhile, the other foxes were still processing what they were seeing, except for Matt, who was smilling knowingly at Neil.  
Neil suddenly knew when Andrew had bought the rings.  
  
With a forceful _thud,_ Andrew put his glass back on the table, startling the foxes out of their staring.  
  
And then the questions came.  
  
‘So…’ Nicky started in a shaky voice. ‘So it- it was real?’

‘The only thing that wasn’t real was Neil,’ Andrew said, staring Nicky down. ‘And we fixed that years ago.’

‘Congratulations,’ Matt said. ‘I’m happy for you.’

Instead of replying, Andrew tuned out of the conversation again, leaving it up to Neil to deal with the rest.

‘Thanks,’ Neil said to Matt. ‘I am too.’

‘Oh god,’ Nicky said in a strangled voice, tears streaming over his cheeks.  
Renee handed him a tissue, leaning over Allison to do so, and Nicky blew loudly blew his nose, mumbling a thanks.  
  
‘Did you have a nice ceremony?’ Dan asked.  
  
‘I guess,’ Neil answered. ‘Seemed pretty standard.’

‘That must be a first for you,’ Aaron said.

It occured to Neil then that he hadn’t even noticed Aaron’s reaction to the news.  
Neil couldn’t care less, frankly, but he wondered if maybe Andrew did.  
  
A quick look at Andrew told him that if he did,  
Andrew wasn’t going to publicly deal with it.  
  
But Aaron didn’t seem against it.  
If anything, Aaron only seemed to be against Neil,  
not his brother’s happiness, if that made sense.

‘Everyone’s marrying off like normal people,’ Allison started. ‘But I’m not complaining. I’m here for the wedding parties.’

‘Yes!’ Nicky gasped. ‘Where and when is the party?’

‘There isn’t one,’ Neil said.

Nicky grasped Kevin’s arm like he needed to steady himself.  
Kevin looked down in annoyance at Nicky’s hand, but Nicky ignored his sour face.  
After so many years of training together, it wasn’t even remotely effective anymore.

‘This is why you need me around,’ Nicky said. ‘I mean, I know I’m busy now, being a trophy husband for the most perfect-’

‘So can we throw you a party?’ Allison interrupted Nicky.  
  
‘Absolutely not,’ Kevin said. ‘We’re in the middle of the season.’

‘I was wondering when you were going to ruin something,’ Neil said drily.

‘The only one who’s going to be ruining things is _you,_ if you’re not one hundred per cent focused on your game,’ Kevin retorted.

Matt shook his head in disbelief. ‘How can you have time for a girlfriend?’

‘Thea understands my priorities,’ Kevin said simply.

‘Well, I want to make it my priority to give Neil and Andrew an obscenely large wedding present,’ Allison said, then turned towards Neil again. ‘So can we?’  
  
‘Sure,’ Neil agreed. While he hadn’t planned on it, he couldn’t see why not. It was a good enough reason to see the foxes again. ‘We’ll pick a weekend that fits and let you know. But no other people.’

‘Just family, right?’ Matt said, smiling at Neil.   
  
Neil nodded.  
Just family.

Underneath the table, Andrew reached out and grabbed his hand,  
interlacing their fingers like he had in Nicky’s backyard,  
their rings pressing almost painfully into their skin,  
their promise now something Neil could physically feel.

And it felt wonderful.  
It felt real.

When Neil looked at Andrew,  
Andrew was already watching at him.  
  
It must’ve been clear what Neil was feeling, because Andrew squeezed his hand in warning.  
Or maybe just to feel their rings press together.

‘You married me,’ Neil said quietly.

Instead of a deflection  
denial  
or dismissal,  
Andrew simply replied,  
‘You married me.’  
  
‘You married _each other_ ,’ Kevin said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Yeah.  
They sure had.  
  
✈

**Author's Note:**

> HA so much cheesiness.  
> I'm sorry for some of my metaphors and/or comparisons (is that the correct term?), I was feeling quite cheesy while writing this. 
> 
> Now I can go back to the angst :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3  
> Let me know your thoughts about the story or your headcanons about them marrying (or not)!  
> You can also do that on tumblr (idnis.tumblr.com) or twitter (@idnis9)
> 
> (oh and let me know if you think the rating for this fic is incorrect!)


End file.
